When Edward pulled a Romeo
by 911turbowriter
Summary: when Edward went to Italy to beg for death from the volturi after being told that Bella was dead the Cullen house hold changed. What went on while Edward,Alice and Bella were gone... multiple POVs...R
1. AN:Introduction

When Edward left for Italy nothing was the same in the Cullen house hold. There was no music coming from the piano. Emmett was no longer cracking jokes. Alice was gone. Jasper was carrying the weight of his family member's heavy emotions. Esme was mourning for the possible loss of her son.

Stephenie Meyer told us what happened in Italy, but we never found out what was going on back in Forks. Each chapter of this story is told in a different Cullens point of view. They explain what the house is like now that Edward has gone to Italy and requested to die.

All characters and original ideas belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. Please read and review! All of my stories get tons of hits, but then only a few reviews. Here's a hint: The more reviews I get the more motivation I have to get chapters up, therefore more updates will come your way with more reviews [=


	2. Esme: Losing my son

**This is Esme's reaction to learning that Edward has gone to Italy. She realizes the changes in the house since he's been gone, and notes that they've gotten even worse due to the decision he has made, after finding out from Rosalie that Bella was dead.**

"What do you mean, Rosalie?"

"Edward went to Italy. That's what Alice said." Rosalie whispered

"Italy." I breathed

"Esme I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She cried

"Shhh, Rose." I said holding her tight, and smoothing back her golden curls, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not Rose." Emmett said coming towards her, "I've got her, Esme."

I let go and stepped back. Rosalie. Why did she have to tell him? No matter what happened, whether he lived or whether he died, she would always carry the weight of telling him. Of lying to him. On the bright side, Bella was alive. But my Edward thought she was dead. My Edward. I stood there, completely still.

"Esme, I've got her. Go." Emmett whispered

I walked up the steps as slowly as possible.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, Esme?"

"You're not going to try and stop him, are you?"

"We were on our way, but Alice told Rosalie to stop us. She said that if we went Edward would only act more quickly."

"Oh."

"Esme?"

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked, curious

"You're not going to lose him."

"Emmett, you can't…you don't know…"

"I promise."

"Emmett."

"Esme, I promise. Bella and Alice will save him. When he sees Bella…"

"You're right." I agreed

"I know." He grinned

I gave him a smile. I had to stay positive for my children. I ran up the stairs to Carlisle's study. I raised my hand to knock.

"Come in Esme."

I smiled to myself. Why did I even bother trying to knock?

"Carlisle." I murmured, as I walked towards his desk

"I know."

"I already miss him." My voice broke

Even after all of these years I still waited for the tears to stream down my cheeks. None came.

"Esme." Carlisle whispered

I walked closer and sat down on his lap. I curled up and leaned on his shoulder.

"Edward's going to be fine." He promised me, and he kissed my forehead

I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered

I leaned in towards him to give him a light kiss. Our lips pressed together. Eventually I pulled away. Carlisle pulled me back into a hug and let me cry my tearless tears.

"If I…if we lose him, what do we do?"

"I don't know, Esme. But for some reason I have a feeling that we're not going to lose him."

"Why do you all keep saying that?" I whispered

"Alice is taking Bella to him. You know the way he looks at Bella. She means more to him than his own life."

"But what if he thinks he's died? He thinks Bella is dead."

"Edward doesn't believe in an after-life for our kind. I'm sure he'll realize that he is alive and so is Bella."

"Oh, Carlisle." I sobbed into his shoulder again

"He must come home, he just must. Everyone's upset. Even Emmett has stopped cracking jokes. Jasper is a mess carrying the weight of everyone's feelings. Especially Alice's. Alice and Edward were by far the closest. And now he thinks he's going to lose Alice too. He hasn't come out of their room, since she left for Forks."

"It's all going to be okay." Carlisle whispered, stroking my back

And somehow I believed him. Even at this time of struggle, he had comforted me. I hoped that he was right. I hoped that I could see my Edward again. And Alice and Bella too. I hoped that I could see the day that Bella walked down the aisle and Edward claimed her. The day that my son would finally have a love of his own. He had been the odd one out for so long, and he deserved good in his life. I craved to see Alice and Jasper whisper sweet nothings to each other on the couch sitting hand in hand. I craved to not see Rosalie and Emmett around, and to see the reaction on Edward's face as their thoughts crossed his mind.

I missed the days when my family would sit around in contentment. Love flooding the room, and only that. No guilt, no melancholy, no regret, no loss.

I could hear Rosalie sobbing into Emmett's shoulder. And I knew that no matter what he did to try to comfort her, she wouldn't stop. I heard the silence from Jasper and Alice's room. There was no complaining about a shopping trip from Jasper. And no small hands brushed across the keyboard creating an intricate dress design for no reason. Downstairs was silent as well. The piano remained untouched. No melodies floated up the stairs. No one had hunted in a while either. It was like someone had died. A part of us had died. Who we were. Who we had been, and the things that we had done.

"Come on, Esme." Carlisle whispered, scooping me up into his arms

I embraced him around his neck, as he carried me to our bedroom. He lay me down on the bed, and slipped off my shoes, before joining me. We lay there holding each other's hands, and hoped that our son was alive, and that our son and our two daughters would return home soon.


	3. Jasper: Losing Alice

I lay in our bed stroking our wedding picture. I held it close to my chest. Close to my heart. She had told me not to go after her. She had told me that she promised to make it out alive for me, but I knew that she could never guarantee that, and so I feared for her. Though my body ached for her presence I had to tell myself that I had lost her. That I would never see her again. This way if she was able to make it home it would be a delightful and welcome surprise. But if she did not make it, I had already prepared myself for that. I had to be ready to lose her, but I wasn't.

I had lay here for days. I wasn't even sure how many. All I knew was that I hadn't changed my clothing once. I couldn't bear to walk into our closet. It smelled of her. Of her breathtakingly wonderful scent. If I opened those doors, the smell of her would surround me, and my ache for her presence would worsen. I smiled down at the picture. I remembered that day clearly. The day she had smiled up at me as I slipped that golden band onto her little finger. The day I almost hyperventilated when I saw how beautiful she looked coming down the aisle.

She had danced down the aisle gracefully in her simple, yet elegant gown. It was probably the first dress she had ever worn that wasn't designed by herself. I couldn't remember the designer of the dress's name, but I could tell you every detail about the dress. The white dress looked like a strapless dress, but it was long sleeves. The sleeves were transparent a lacey transparent cream, in a flowery pattern, and I could see her light, perfect skin through them. The gown puffed out at the bottom and flowed unevenly against the floor. A piece of Navy blue ribbon floated around her petite waist. I laughed at the memory. She had made me wear my outfit from being a southern military leader. And she had spent days trying to find a ribbon that exact shade of blue. And Alice being Alice had found it, and insisted I wear my uniform instead of a tuxedo, even though I had basically "retired" from the army.

In the left corner, just above her hip rested a small assortment of white colored flowers. They settled on the strip of blue ribbon. Her hair was it's usually spiky self, but she had tied a piece of the blue ribbon on as a headband. She had a cathedral veil. It was sheer and it flowed down her back and rested on the aisle; it must have had at least 8 foot rain. Her flowers were violet and cream, and were tied together with yet another piece of blue string. I remember her beaming up at me as she danced down the aisle, Carlisle guiding her along. Could she really be all mine?

I sighed and placed the picture beside me on her pillow. These were the times I wished that I could sleep. I wished that just for a few moments I could slip away and leave my troubles behind. Alice had tried to sleep, and I would laugh at her, but watch as her face was painted with concentration as she closed her eyes and tried breathing slow breaths in and out. She could never actually fall asleep, but she claimed that she felt more peaceful and rested afterwards. I got up from the bed and walked out onto the balcony. It was raining.

That much was not a surprise. What surprised me was how much it was raining. I had watched movies where the characters were depressed, and how the weather always reflected their mood. Today's weather suited me perfectly. Thunder boomed as the dark clouds rolled in and teased me. Buckets of rain poured down hitting my face. My hair hung damp against my forehead, but I didn't care. My love was gone, and might never return to me. Everyone was depressed, and suddenly I could no longer take it. Their emotions took over my own. Who was I kidding trying to convince myself that thinking she was gone was going to help me feel better. She would come back. She had promised me. My chest shook, and I let the sobs overtake me. I collapsed to the floor of balcony and pulled my legs into my chest. I tried my best to be quiet. I didn't want someone to come out and find me like this. Alice wasn't here, and she would have been my first choice to comfort me. My second choice surprised me. Edward. Though it made sense. Besides my soul mate he was the only one who could feel what I felt, because he could understand the impact of my thoughts.

I straightened myself out, and stood slowly. I dragged myself back to the bed. I crawled onto my side of the bed and threw the duvet on top of me. I automatically reached out to her side of the bed to put my arm around her. My arm settled on empty space. I dropped my arm to my side. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I took slow, deep breaths in and out. I had decided to try Alice's method. I lay there in concentration and waited for sleep to come.


	4. Rosalie: Regret

So originally I was going to do Emmett's POV next, but it was requested by MARYKAT and someone else (sorry I don't remember who…let me know haha) to do the next chapter in Rosalie's POV. This may come as a surprise to those who are reading this, but even though Alice is my favorite character, my favorite POV to write in is Rosalie's. For those of you who have read **Emmett and the bear** and **Rose, I need you to help me**, you know how I write as Rosalie. She goes through a lot of inner turmoil and I always try to point out how Jasper is often confused with her mixed emotions. She always second guesses herself and talks to herself, and of course is always worrying about her appearance, and is worrying that her beauty is a curse. But please don't be hating on Rosalie, she is simply misunderstood and I want my stories to show that like Jasper, she is a struggling person..well vampire, that is still very likeable. Sorry for that long winded A/N…I start to get like . If you want a quick update please review. For all of my stories my traffic is telling me that hundreds of people are reading my stories, but I've only received about a dozen reviews.

It was also requested by someone [forgot who again…sorry] that I should also write about these characters reactions after Edward, Alice, and Bella return home from Italy. I also plan to write some in Edward, Alice's and Bella's POV…because I can. mwahaha. Review please and enjoy. Also if you have a request or suggestion for a new Twilight story, PM me, I'm always open for ideas and criticism, or compliments [=

(I also may write 2 of these POV chapters in Rosalie's POV…this first one is her reaction after hanging up with Alice, and finding that Bella isn't actually dead. Emmett tries to comfort her…

I hung up the phone and looked down at the floor. I wanted to cry. What had I done? I had gone off and told Edward that Bella had died. And even if it had been true, it was still wrong. All I had wanted was for him to come home so that we could be a family again. I had no idea that he would pull this little stunt. But after thinking about it, the matter made perfect sense. Edward loved Bella with all his heart, and more, if possible. She was his other half, his soul mate, his drug. I had gone and ripped his heart out. And for what? For selfish me. Because I wanted everything to go back to normal. If I had just left him alone…

But it was too late now, and no matter what Esme or Emmett said to me was going to make me feel better. And worse, she was alive! Now it looked like I had deliberately lied to Edward to get him to come back. And if that wasn't enough Alice and run off to save her favorite brother, and taken Bella with her. Not only had I just upset Edward and Alice, but Jasper was sending me death glares for putting his Alice in danger. And Esme, though she would never admit it, was upset with me for putting three of her children in danger. I was a mess.

Emmett came up behind me and massaged my back. He kneaded his hands into my tight shoulders and tried his best to be serious for once and attempt to comfort me. He kissed my shoulder, and I slowly turned to look at him.

"Rose, It's not your fault. It's going to be fine."

"It is my fault,Em."

"Rose." He protested in a whisper

"Look around you!" I screamed, pulling out of his gentle grasp and gesturing to the empty living room

"There's no one here." He said quietly

"Exactly, Emmett. Don't you see what I've done? Leaving Forks may not have been my fault, but in no way did I protest. And now, silly me had to go call up Edward, who's sulking in some attic in G-d knows where about some human girl! But she's not just some human girl, and I didn't see that at first. Bella is Edward. Without her he's absolutely nothing. And I had to be the bearer of bad news and inform him that his nothingness would continue for the rest of his life. I thought he would come home, Em. I thought it would be over. That we could go back to the way things had been. Before… But I should have realized that he wouldn't live without her. And now I've put not only his life in danger, but Alice's and Bella's too. No matter what happens, even if they all make it back, I will always be hated by Edward for lying to him."

"Rosalie, it wasn't a lie. You thought she was dead. We all did."

"But I never should have done it in the first place. Even if she was actually dead."

"Rose." He murmured, turning to look for something

Or someone.

"The room is still empty, Emmett. Jasper's not here. He's been locked in his room sulking since Alice left for Forks. He's going nuts without her. He can't calm me down. He can't take away my guilt. My regret! My anger with myself. If for once in my life I had put my foot down and ignored my vainness."

He didn't know what to say. Of course not. No one could interject and tell me that I wasn't vain. Not even my own husband. And that didn't bother me. In a way it comforted me that he wasn't going to lie in an attempt to make me happy.

"That's what always gets me." I whispered, "My looks. Always coming back to haunt me. I knew that no one could ever be so lucky. This prettiness…" I said in disgust looking down at myself, "It always gets me into trouble. If I was normal, or pretty, but still average, like Bella, maybe I wouldn't be so selfish. So vain. Maybe once in a while I would do something for others. Something for someone besides myself."

"You do things for me." Emmett mumbled

"What have I done for you?" I demanded

"Well…you've…"

"Don't you see, Emmett? What have I done for you? Physically, a lot. But our relationship…Breaking cottages? Being known for always being locked away in our room? Have I once sat on the couch with you, nestled in your lap and played chess together? Or flirted with you innocently? Or kissed you for no reason, and then asked for nothing more? Look at Jasper and Alice! Together for less time than us, their relationship an unbreakable bond! And Edward and Bella…Need I say more?"

"Rose, you're being too hard on yourself. Don't drag our relationship into this mess."

"So you agree?" I asked darkly, "That this situation is a mess?"

"Yes. It's a mess. A disaster. But it's not yours to clean up."

"I'm tired of sitting back and admiring myself, Emmett."

He threw me a questioning look.

"Fine." I laughed

I laughed. He had made me laugh. I smiled at him.

"I won't change my ways, and I won't change us, but after this _mess _is over, I'm going to play nice. I think I can understand Bella's view. And I think I owe her now. And if immortality lets her be with Edward forever, who am I to say no to my brother's happiness?"

"I knew you'd come around." He smiled, and he kissed me lightly on the lips

"What was that for?" I asked, confused

"A kiss for no reason, and nothing more." He whispered

"Now what do I do?" I asked him, looking into his liquid eyes

"We're going to sit right here on this couch and forget about all of this. Edward will be fine. He'll be home with Bella, and soon Alice will be back here with Jasper."

"Okay." I agreed, as he lifted me and carried me over to the couch

He curled up against the pillow and put me in his lap.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered in my ear, giving me pleasant chills

"I love you too, Emmett." I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek


	5. Carlisle: Green eyes and a broken leg

**Here's Carlisle's POV..its really long [= Enjoy and Review with who's POV you want next. Emmett maybe? (and please note that I have no medical experience…just listen to Carlisle not the medical stuff. And yes Meredith and Christina are names I took from Grey's Anatomy)**

"Will you be alright while I'm gone, love?" I asked Esme as I adjusted my tie

"Yes." She smiled, "Go save some lives." She whispered, standing up on her toes to kiss me

"Mmmm." I breathed as I pulled away from her, "Acrylic paint?" I laughed

She shrugged.

"I needed to touch up the kitchen."

I chuckled.

"I love you, Esme. I'll be home in a few hours."

I kissed he forehead, and closed the bedroom door behind me.

"Hurry back!" she sang, as I began to descend the stairs

I hummed to myself as I floated around the house gathering my papers from various places. I hadn't been this happy since…

_Oh._ I thought to myself as realization hit. For one night I had forgotten, but the reminder hit me like a ton of bricks. Where was my last bit of paperwork, you ask? On the piano. The beautiful piano that gleamed from the light from the sun on those rare sunny days. The beautiful piano who's tune carried up the steps. The beautiful piano that sat still and abandoned, covered in dust. I pitied it. I pitied the poor piano.

Using the cuff of my sleeve I dusted off the top of the piano. I quickly grabbed my papers and jumped back in precaution as if the piano was going to react to its cleaning. I waited for a moment, and then chided myself for being so immature. I threw the papers into my brief case and mumbled a good bye to the sullen household. The rain was pouring down outside, and Esme's flowers were wilting. It was as if everything had given up. Even the healthily watered grass didn't look it's greenest anymore. I looked back at the house as I headed to my car.

It was a frightening sight. Sure, the house itself was amazing. Fine detail. Designed by the best, Esme, of course. But the house had a cold shoulder sort of feel to it. It was abandoned like the piano. And as much as I loved this house I couldn't help but miss the other house. The other house that was not just a house. It was a home. The house that was almost a replica of this one, mood and all. The home that consisted of a grand piano in the same state as the one that sat here. The home that sat alone in the cold, wet rain, waiting for our return. The home in Forks.

I sighed as I unlocked the car and sank into the cool leather seat. I leaned my head against the head rest and frowned. What was Edward doing? How could he do this to Esme? I had promised Esme. I had promised her. And it was a promise that could never be a promise. Never be a guarantee. The only proof of success would be if he returned home. If we all returned home to Washington. To Forks. I hoped that Alice and Bella could convince him to come home. Of course they would. As soon as he saw Bella…

Ah, Bella. The thought of her tickled my heart. My son, Edward, the only son who I felt that I had actually raised, the one who was closest to my heart and found the love of his life. If only he could be so fortunate now. If only he weren't begging for death in front of a council of morbid vampires intent on keeping their secret world hidden. I took out my keys and turned them in the ignition. The engine growled and I pulled out of the driveway.

I left the radio off and drove in silence to the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dr. Cullen? I'm sorry to come at you like this as soon as you walk in, but we have an emergency."

That was good. I needed something to distract me. The intern looked up at me with frantic and frazzled eyes. Her face was tired, and her hair had come undone from it's usually neat and flat ponytail. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"No problem at all. It's my job. Now, what's going on?"

"There was a car accident. Two teenagers from the look of it. One male and one female. They swerved into a barrier on the road and broke through. Someone else on the road saw it happen and called. The EMTs were able to pull them and their car out of the water, but it looks to me that the boy isn't going to make it. Part of the door is stuck in his chest…

"My…my." I muttered, "Where are they?" I asked, eager to begin their examinations to distract myself

"Just this way Dr. Cullen." She said leading me to the Emergency wing, where I could see interns and nurses hovering over two separate beds

"Meredith."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"Do me a favor and go to the on-call room and get some sleep."

"But I…"

"Have been working for 72 hours straight and you need a break. Don't panic, I've already approved you for your residency test next month."

"Oh, thank you." She breathed, and she gave me a little hug

I chuckled to myself.

"You earned it." I said, shooing her away towards the on-call room and heading to the first bed

"Charts, please." I called as I pulled some Latex gloves from my pockets and put them on

"Here you are, Dr. Cullen."

Another intern, this one with unruly black curly hair, handed me two clipboards with a stack of papers on top of each. Before I could even start to read she was calling the facts.

"Samantha Ryan." She said gesturing to the bed nearest to us, "Age 17. And over there, Jonathan Blake, also 17. Both in perfect health condition. No allergies. Samantha is doing fine, she's stable, her breathing is steady, just a few sprains and a broken leg."

I flinched at the mention of a broken leg. I looked down at the mahogany haired seventeen year old girl and sighed.

"Jonathan isn't doing as well. He keeps seizing. From shock perhaps? And he had a bit of the door stuck in his chest. If we remove it he'll suffer from excessive bleeding."

I nodded slowly.

"So I should start of there, I presume?"

"I would think so, yes."

"Thank you, Christina." I called as I walked over to Jonathan's bed

He looked up at me with scared green eyes. Of course. Green eyes. Anything to make me lose it today.

"How is she?"

"How is whom?"

"S-sa-Samantha?" he trembled

"Samantha is fine. A few sprains and a broken leg, but no big damage."

"Oh G-d. That is big damage. She was supposed to go to her cheer competition this weekend. She finally got that flip thing." He murmured, shaking his head

"May I ask what you were doing out so late at night?"

"We had dinner at around 8, then we went to see a movie, and then we stopped to look at the stars, you know. We lay there for hours, I don't know, and then we headed back, Sam had missed her curfew. So I rushed a little. The road was icy. Lots of black ice. And then I wake up here."

"One in the morning?" I double-checked

"I know, I know. It's too late and it's irresponsible."

"No, it's just that it's 8 am. Which means it took that long for someone to find you but they hadn't seen the car go over?"

"I don't know doc. I just came around a little while ago.

"Hmm." I pondered the situation briefly

"Were you harnessed?" I asked

"Harnessed?"

"Were you wearing a seat belt, Mr. Blake?"

"Um yeah…but Sam wasn't."

Oh no.

"Melanie." I said quietly and beeped her with my pager

"Carlisle?" she asked running over in full panic mode

"Were you aware that when this girl was found she was not in the car? She was in the water. We need to shift our attention, she's dying and no one realizes it. Get him into surgery. Remove the chuck of car, it won't affect his lungs or organs. Just make sure you have blood nearby in case you need to perform a transfusion but removing the piece should be safe."

"Got it."

"Thank you." I said in relief, and then I turned towards the other bed once more

"Carlisle? How did you know she wasn't in the car?"

"She wasn't wearing a seatbelt. She would have been ejected from the car even before it hit the water, and an impact with the water like that, we're lucky she sounds as stable as she is." I smiled, " Or she's not…" I murmured as the sounds on the EKG machine began to speed up

"I need an OR! Now! She has hyperthermia. Now!" I shouted to the various people around me

I prepped her bed and put up the rails. A dozen people in scrubs appeared at my side.

"Take her to an open OR. Page Dr. Minerty and explain that she has hyperthermia and that we're losing her." I said to the nearest person

"Got it." He said, nodding as he and the others pushed Samantha away

What a disaster. Two kids in love. Two kids under the knife, possibly dying. Two sets of frantic parents in the waiting room.

"."

"Yes?" I asked turning to see who had called me

Christina. I noticed she was wearing scrubs.

"We lost her." She whispered, "In the elevator. We didn't even have a chance to do anything."

"Great." I mumbled shaking my head

"I'll tell them , you don't have to."

"Thank you."

But since the first time since I had become a doctor I wasn't worried about how the parents would react. Yes it was sad. It was horrible. But I was worried about Jonathan. The boy with the frightened green eyes. The same eyes that had looked up at me in 1918. What would he do when he realized he had lost her? Surely he would blame himself. Would he react like Edward? Would Jonathan try to kill himself?

I walked over to one of the main desks.

"Bill, I'm gonna need to…

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Cullen. Say hi to Esme and the kids for me."

"I will, thank you."

I had not even spent an hour there and here I was in my car again, heading back home. I was running. Running away from my problems. I couldn't bear to stay in a place where people lost people they loved. It was time to go home to my love.

**What do you think? It didn't turn out like I planned at all but I hope you still like It. I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter please. My stories get lots of hits but no reviews. Comments, questions? Click that button down there…yes..that one…in the center…yes. very good!**


	6. Emmett: Vampire Advil

_**A/N: So some people were confused about this story so here goes. This story is a bunch of one shots through the eyes of different Cullens taking place any time between Bella's birthday and Bella, Alice, and Edward returning from Italy. They ARE out of order. For example, this chapter takes place after Alice makes a phone call to Jasper seeing that Rosalie has decided to "help" and then promising Jasper that she would make it out alive.**_

_**Emmett's POV is interesting when everyone around him is depressed. Probably the hardest character to write as, believe it or not. Hope I did him justice, he's nothing without his Sexual jokes and his blushing Bella….**_

My Rose was a mess. Sulking around blaming her beauty for her troubles as usual. There was nothing I could do for her. No one could do anything for her. For probably the first time in her life she felt guilty. For something that wasn't even her fault! Not even my jokes could get her to crack a smile. Nothing I did helped. Not if I hugged her, or kissed her, or soothed her. My baby had never been so sad, and I felt so helpless just standing around.

There was no one around for me to pick on to cheer her up. Bella wasn't around, so I couldn't make anyone blush. I couldn't mock Edward. I couldn't tease Alice for being short. Esme wouldn't even have the strength to warn me to stop or threaten me. The whole house was a black hole.

Rosalie was sitting in our bed sulking with her mirror, cursing at her reflection. Jasper never came out of his room even after I begged him to send Rosalie a few waves of forgiveness and happiness. Carlisle was always working or comforting Esme.

I put down the book I was reading and headed to the bedroom door. Yes, believe it or not I was reading. I didn't want to watch sports, because I felt that doing that would upset the contents of the silent black hole of melancholy. I couldn't play sports either. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get Rose to forgive herself.

"Rose, baby?" I whispered, sliding onto the bed

She put down her mirror and looked up at me with guilty eyes. Would she ever forgive herself?

"Yes?"

"Come here." I said, and I patted the part of the mattress beside me

She crawled over and curled up beside me. I kissed her forehead. I breathed in her one of a kind scent. It was a mixture of honey and roses. Perfection.

"We need to get out of here." I murmured into her golden curls

"Mmmm." She agreed, her mood not changing

"Where should we go, Rose? You decide."

She was quiet as she thought.

"Italy." She whispered

Italy? What was in…Oh.

"Now, Rose you know we can't go there."

"Why not?" she demanded, abruptly changing her posture so that she now sat up glaring down at me with venom in her black eyes

"When was the last time you hunted?" I asked quietly

"Don't change the subject, Emmett." She growled

"Fine. You know why we can't go to Italy."

"Do I?" she said, testing me

"What would Edward do if he saw us?" I asked her

"Rejoice and then come home and compose a score." She smirked

"Rose." I frowned

Her joking was bitter. Perhaps this was an attempt to cheer herself up?

"Sorry." She mumbled, realizing that this was not a light conversation topic

"If Edward sees us, he'll only react that much faster."

"You don't know that."

"Would you like to call Alice yourself?"

"I don't need to take bets with the pixie. I want to protect my brother. It's my mistake and I need to fix you. And you need to help me."

"Rose." I whined

She was going to be the death of me. Literally. I could see it now. Caius smirking as he approached me. Laughing aloud as he snapped my neck. Aro laughing his annoying laugh as the limbs were torn off of my body, slowly, one by one. What he would give to exterminate the Cullens. I shuddered.

"Rosalie, we can't. I'm telling you we can't. You have to take my side on this one."

But I was going to lose, I could feel it. You couldn't help it. She could persuade you to take her side no matter what the cost.

"Fine." I whispered in defeat

She smiled. Satisfied. I loved to see her happy, but this was not a smile of happiness. It was a cruel smile. A smile that said she had been able to trick someone into taking her side. And who might that be? Her husband of course. Her husband who would give in at the snap of her fingers.

The bedroom door flew open and in came a stressed Jasper. His hair stuck out in every direction. His usual pained yet strong expression reflected mine. Defeated.

"Alice called." He murmured

"Oh?" I asked casually

Was it a good thing that Alice called? By the look on his face I was going to guess the answer was no.

"She's on the plane with Bella. She saw that you wanted to help."

"And?" Rosalie asked, her eyes glaring at Jasper

"So did I. But Alice said not to."

_Ha!_ I thought to myself.

"And why is that Jasper? Why can't we help? Why can't I help? You know the saying, I got you into this mess, and I'm gonna get you out. It doesn't work If I'm not able to get the person out of the mess."

"If Edward sees any of us think how he'll react."

"He won't react. He's not _that _much of an imbecile. He'll settle down and listen. We tell him Bella's alive and that's that. Romeo comes back, he starts plaing the piano again, he eventually gives in and bites Bella, and we all live happily ever after."

"I'm afraid he's past reason, Rosalie. He'll see us and react that much quicker. Alice thinks that Aro will deny him death, so he'll go and plan a way to break our sacred law. If he sees us…

He shuddered.

"Jasper's right, Rosie. We can't go. Alice knows what she's doing."

"There must be _something _that I can do."

"You can stay right here and forgive yourself for making yourself feel so guilty about nothing."

"Emmett?" Jasper whispered, motioning for me to join him at the door

I kissed Rosalie's head once again, and she resumed her position at the head of the bed. She curled up into a little ball, kicked her stilettos off, and sighed in frustration.

I walked to Jasper and closed the door behind me.

"How are you man?" I asked him

"On the outside or the inside?" he laughed

It was an empty laugh.

"Pixie's got you down?"

"She won't let me help." He sighed

"I figured as much. I mean you just said that."

"True." He murmured

"You guys don't give me enough credit. Most of the time I can keep up."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! Half the conversations in this house are one sided! Yours are the worst. Worse than Edward and Alice's. Those conversations at least one of them talks out loud. But you and shorty, no. It's _all_ in your heads."

He chuckled at that one.

"Thanks, Em."

"Any time."

He started to walk back to his room. To read a book on the Civil war, no doubt. Then the idea hit me again.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, Emmett?'

"Could you send a couple of relaxation vibes towards Rose?"

He laughed.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." I breathed in relief

"That bad?" he asked

"You have no idea. At this rate she'll never forgive herself, and believe me eternity is a long time to be stuck with Rose like that. You got any like vampire Advil-feeling?"

"Sorry, Em. No. But I'll send some forgiveness waves towards Rose, I hope she feels better."

"Can't wait for her to insult you, again?"

"I just want everything back to normal."

"Don't worry, Jazz. Soon as Pixie gets back I'm sure she'll make up for all the shopping trips she's missed."

"Well that part doesn't have to stay the same…" he mumbled as he walked into his room

I walked back into my room. Rosalie was now wearing a night gown instead of her runway-esque clothing.

"Hey babe." I whispered as I slid under the covers

"Hi." She smiled up at me

The relief and forgiveness must have hit her. Thank you Jasper!

"You had Jasper alter my mood, didn't you?" she accuses me, in a tired voice

"Yes." I admitted

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Hey, Rose."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured, as she slid closer to me and closed her eyes

I wrapped my arms around her and lay there. She hadn't forgiven herself yet, but she was finally heading that way.


	7. Alice: He thought he'd lost me

**Here is the Alice POV you have been waiting for… who do you want me to do next? Let me know with a review. So far I've gotten PMs asking for another Jasper POV. Let me know [= This takes place as Alice is getting off the plane on her way home from Volterra. I couldn't watch Jasper suffer any more…don't forget to review…reviews make me write faster. I will probably be updating ****Elizabeth Masen's Demand**** first though. Enjoy [= **

I breathed a sigh of relief as the plane landed. The seat belt light went off and I quickly unbuckled. I tapped my fingers against the seats with impatience as I waited for all of the passengers to exit the plane. Edward was just as eager to get off the plane, though he didn't show it. He sat still in his seat playing with Bella's hair. Finally the line moved and I made it into the claustrophobic aisle of the plane. Edward stood, and stood Bella up next to him, not letting go of her hand for a fraction of a second. I needed to get off of the plane. I needed to see Jasper.

I followed the crowd through the narrow aisle and finally made it out to the connecting wing that held the plane to the airport. I walked through with Edward and a half-asleep Bella by my side. We made it through the entrance, and I immediately spotted our family. I saw the relief flooding Esme and Carlisle's faces. Their children were home. I noticed Jasper pacing nearby. He looked up at me, and a look of relief flooded his face. I quickly ran up to him and stared into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. We didn't hug, and we didn't kiss. Jasper could sense that I needed to talk first.

He played with my hair and looked down at me to make sure that I was still there.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered

"I'm sorry." I whispered back

He smiled and kissed my forehead. We walked to the parking lot. Jasper chuckled softly at the mix of Bella and Edward's feelings of seeing Rosalie and Emmett leaning against the black car. Esme quietly said something to Edward about riding with them so that Rosalie could apologize. Jasper silently handed Carlisle the keys to the Mercedes. We walked to the car in silence. Carlisle got in on the driver's side and Esme, the passenger side. Jasper gently pulled me into the back of the car. I nestled my head into his soft shoulder, and wrapped my arms around him, finally embracing him. He kissed my forehead again, and squeezed my hand.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered

"Don't be." He said, turning me so that I could look into his eyes, "You're back now."

"But you're still hurt." I protested

"And so I am, but if I had gone to help you Edward would have died. We all might have died."

"Oh, Jazz. I'm so, so sorry." I murmured, sobbing quietly into his chest

He rubbed circled into my back

"Alice." Esme whispered

"Yes, Esme?"

"You did the right thing. There was no other way this could have been done. Thank you for saving Edward."

"You're welcome, but it couldn't have been right. You're all so upset. Especially you." I said re-focusing my attention to Jasper

"Alice, I'm only upset because I thought I'd lost you. And even though you're here now, I feel like you may disappear any second."

"Oh, Jasper. I'm right here, and that's where I'll always stay. Right by your side."

"There's no guarantee of that, Alice."

The car stopped and I realized that we were in the garage of our home. Carlisle and Esme got out in silence, linked hands, and headed into the kitchen. Jasper pulled me out of the car, and cradled me in his arms. He carried me up to our bedroom. Not once did I let go of his hand. I pulled him into the closet with me, where I blindly searched for something soft to lay down in. Jasper handed me one of his oversized sweatshirts. I took off my clothing, and slid the big sweatshirt over my head. He lead me over to the bed and lay me down, and lay down beside me.

Now he leaned into _my_ shoulder and sobbed tearless sobs.

"Alice. I thought you were gone. Gone forever."

"Jazz." I said quietly in melancholy

I traced one of the silver crescent shaped scars on his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I will never leave you again."

"You promise?" he asked, rolling over to look up at me with worried eyes

"I promise you Jazz."

"Thanks Al."

Only Jasper was allowed to call me that. I smiled at the nickname.

I kissed his cheek and sighed in contentment. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes. Even if I couldn't sleep, I could still try my best to escape reality for a few hours. Jasper did the same. He rolled over on his side to face me. He stroked my hair with one hand, and held my hand in his other. He closed his eyes as well. We lay like that for what seemed like hours. Jasper finally sat up at looked at my face. I looked down in embarrassment.

"I don't understand how you can just sit there and watch me." I murmured

"It's fascinating." He smiled

I laughed as I sat up and leaned back against the pillow, and looked up at his face. He was smiling innocently. His eyes were smiling too. Every part of him was happy and relieved.

"See, you do it too."

"I do what?" I asked, lost in his dreamy eyes

And to think that he was mine. All mine for eternity.

"You look at me non-stop for minutes. Hours."

"I could watch you for days." I corrected him

"As I can watch you."

He crawled forward and nestled against me. He cupped my face with his smooth hands and pulled me into a powerful kiss. Our tongues fought each other, gaining power. I broke off slowly, and then kissed him again lightly. He chuckled, and kissed my forehead again.

"It's good to have you back, Alice. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Jazz."


	8. Charlie: A damn piece of paper

**Okay, so even though the description of the story says that this is in different POVs of the Cullens, this next one shot is in Charlie's POV. It was suggested by **_**Missie33 **_**I hope you enjoy it. I tried to add in some Jacob, and something about the items under the floor boards. Read and review. Review with who's POV I should do next. But make it a Cullen…I might do a Jacob one, it is already on my drawing board, because it has been requested. A Rosalie POV is also coming your way, suggested by **_**MaryKat.**_** Enjoy and Review [=**

A damn piece of paper. A little scrap of paper basically telling me, "Don't worry dad, Just running away to somewhere with Alice." No reason why. No information on where. It had to be because of Edward. I prayed that she wouldn't take him back. He left her crying in the woods! Now if Jacob had run off… Jacob. I picked up the phone and dialed Billy's number.

"Hey Charlie." He answered on the second ring

"Look, Billy I need to talk to Jake."

"Was he causing some trouble up in Forks, Chief Swan?"

"No, no. 'Course not. Just have a few questions about Bella."

"She okay?"

"I wouldn't know." I hissed into the phone

"Oh yeah, Jake told me 'bout that."

Jake had told Billy? Billy knew that Bella had run off to g-d knows where before I did? What kind of a world was this.

"Could you get Jake on the phone, Billy?" I pleaded

"Sure, sure."

"Jake!" I heard him call, "Charlie Swan!"

"Crap." Jacob mumbled in return before I heard the shuffling of the phone into his hand

"Hey Charlie."

"Jake." I muttered

"Look…" he started

"Where's Bella?" I asked as calmly as I could

"I can't really tell you where she is…

"Damn it Jake. You tell me right now, or I swear I'll…

"Finish a sentence?" he laughed

"Jacob Black." I chided him.

"Okay, okay. Chill Charlie. Bella ran off with the pixie."

"Alice." I corrected him

"Yeah, Alice. Anyways, I don't know where they went, or why. Something about Edward or something or other."

"Alright. Did they make any preparations to get to there?"

"Like?"

"Plane tickets. A submarine. I don't know."

"Yeah, plane tickets."

"Did Bella pack?"

"Only a small backpack with the essentials."

"Essentials?" I questioned

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant." He mumbled, "Sweatpants." He added with a laugh

Well she wasn't running away to be with _him._

"Thank you, Jacob. Please call if you hear from Bella or Alice."

"Sure, sure, Charlie."

I hung up the phone. I had about as much information as before. A plane ticket. A plane could take you anywhere. She could be back in Phoenix or she could be in Canada or Mexico. At least she wasn't running away to get married. Or what if she was? Would she really leave everything in her life behind for Edward? She wouldn't even say goodbye to me?

No, that couldn't be it. She had been torn up about the whole shebang. She wouldn't just take him back instantaneously. Would she? Didn't she realize what she looked like? It was like having one way conversations. Only answering a question once it was asked. Never having after thoughts about a conversation. Never listening to music. Not being her plain cheerful self. Crying herself to sleep at night, only to awake at 4 am with screams that made me wake up and reach for my gun. Holding her arms around herself, as if she needed to support herself. And even after beginning to spend time with Jacob, there was still a part of her missing. Yes she was happier, and the screaming in her sleep stopped. But I knew that she was confused.

I wasn't stupid either. I knew that as much as she loved having Alice here she wished it was Edward. She would take him back in a heartbeat. As much as I hated the kid for hurting her, I liked him at the same time. She floated through the day when she had him, and now she barely walked. I need my Bella. My Bells.

I debated calling Renee and letting her know that Bella had left home. But what if Bella was in Jacksonville? What if she had gone to confide in her mother?

I didn't feel like eating. I was too depressed between losing Harry and losing Bella. I trudged up the steps and stopped at the door to her room. I opened the door and swept the room with my eyes. It was neat as always, but not too neat, like she had removed things. Everything was how it usually was. Her window was open. The cool breeze entered through it making the Biology papers on her desk flutter. Did she always have the window open?

I walked over to shut it. I wanted her room to be nice and warm when she got back. As I walked over I noticed that part of the floor board was raised a little bit. I knelt down to adjust it. To my surprise the whole plank came up. I pushed it to the side to examine what lay beneath it. There were a few pictures and a CD. I pulled them out and examined them closely. The pictures were of _him._ He had hidden the pictures from her. He had put this CD below her floor boards. But why? Why would he hide those things from her? I decided to mind my own business. I slid the items back under the floor, and placed the wood back on top.

I continued on and closed the window. I took one last look around the room before I left. I closed the door to the bedroom and hoped that my Bells would come home soon.


	9. Rosalie: Let her make amends

_**This chapter was requested by MaryKat. She asked for a Rosalie POV from the car ride home.(New Moon cuts off after the line, "Let her sleep." And continues to Charlies house…I finished the car ride. Hope you like it! Review with comments, questions, corrections, or suggestions for the next POV!**_

I pretended to be preoccupied with my cuticles as I leaned against the Sedan. Emmett rubbed circles into my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Don't." I heard Esme whisper, "She feels awful."

"She should." Edward answered in a blunt, icy tone

The words hit me like a dagger through my heart.

"It's not her fault." Bella mumbled

Oh, but it was. Why couldn't Bella see that? Why wasn't she mad at me?

"Let her make amends." Esme pleaded, "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

Edward glowered at me. He didn't move,

"Please, Edward." Bella whispered

He sighed and headed to the car. Emmett kissed my forehead and walked around to the driver's seat. I got in on the passenger side and turned to face the backseat.

"Edward." I began

It would not be necessary to expand on my thoughts. He had heard enough already. I apologized twice more in my head. Would the guilt ever cease?

"I know."

I gulped.

"Bella?"

"I'm so very sorry, Bella." And truly I was, "I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go off and save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

I needed to hear her say it. She needed to forgive me. She had to. Then maybe some of the guilt would subside.

"Of course, Rosalie." She said garbling her words slightly from exhaustion, "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

A sense of relief slowly trickled through me,

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose." Emmett chuckled

I gave him a little shove.

"I'm conscious." She mumbled

"Let her sleep." Edward insisted, the tone of his voice becoming more relaxed and at peace

If only Edward would truly forgive me.

"Rosalie." Edward said quietly, so he did not wake Bella

"Yes?" I asked, not bothering to turn around

"Thank you."

Thank you? Thank you for what? Shouldn't it be, as soon as Bella's back home I'm going to rip you apart? What had I done to deserve thanks?

He chuckled quietly.

"Thank you for apologizing to Bella. It's a big step for you."

And so it was. In time I could tell her more about me, and why I was so unpleasant to her.

"No." Edward growled

"Why not? I wouldn't go in to detail…

"Not now, Rosalie. Soon, but not yet. Only when the time comes."

Why did he always have to speak in riddles and use big words?

He laughed again.

"At least you understand what I'm saying. Emmett is clueless half the time. He just stands there nodding and pretending to absorb the information I'm running past him. He still hasn't grasped the concept of me being able to tell he's not processing what I say."

"That's true." Emmett said

Edward flashed me a crooked smile. We both waited for Emmett to process what he had just heard.

"Hey!" he said, offended

Edward and I laughed lightly. Bella stirred in her sleep. She tossed and turned a little. But not violently, only to make herself comfortable.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled, pain in her voice

"I will never forgive myself." Edward whispered to himself, "Never."

"Ed, you were just trying to protect her." Emmett said in an attempt to let him off the hook

Emmett stopped the car and Edward scooped Bella up and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." He whispered

The porch light came on, and Emmett sped away towards our house.

"You did good, Rose."

"You think?"

"Yeah." He smiled

"Thanks, Em. Will it ever go away?"

"Will what, ever go away?"

"The guilt. I mean a little bits gone. But still…

"Aw,Rose. It'll go away when you forgive yourself. Everyone else has forgiven you."

"Have they really?" I asked, my voice filled with doubt

"Yeah. Come on." He said

I hadn't realized that the car had stopped and we were parked in the garage. A dim blue light glowed from one of the work bench areas. Emmett caught me eyeing my car.

"Tomorrow." He whispered with a chuckle

I smiled up at him. He knew me so well. I got out of the car and Emmett was already out waiting for me. He put his arm around my waist and walked me into the main house.

"Rose!" Alice sang

Where had her bitterness gone? Wasn't she ready to snap my neck on the phone just a few days earlier? Emmett gave me a smile as if to say, "I told you so."

"Hi Alice." I mumbled

"Cheer up! Do you know what this means?"

"Shopping." I mumbled, trying a joke

"Exactly! Now that Bella is back in our life we have someone to dress up…

She droned on and on about dressing Bella up, and dressing me up. And Edward. And Jasper. And…

"Absolutely not, Alice." Emmett growled

"Oh please, please, please, Emmett!" she begged, looking up at him from under her eyelashes and jutting out her bottom lip.

"Fine." He muttered

Now it was my turn to laugh. Jasper turned to me and smiled

"I'm glad you're feeling like yourself again." He whispered

"What do you mean?" I asked, no idea what he was talking about

My façade was immaculate. The only time I had slipped up was when he had been locked in his bedroom mourning for the almost-loss of Alice.

"You felt extreme guilt and regret. Now your guilt is subsiding. Happiness is returning to you. And contentment as well." He smiled

I smiled back at him.

"And the usual urge for sex." He mumbled

Alice hit him playfully.

"Jazzy!"

"And where were you before we got home?" Emmett pried

"Upstairs in our room…Alice started

But Emmett wouldn't let her finish.

"Doing what? Oh that's right…Fulfilling their "usual urge for sex" Am I right?"

I giggled again, and hid my head in his shoulder.

"Actually…no." Jasper smiled

"Like I'll believe that." Emmett scoffed

Alice frowned.

"Well I believe we have something to take care of, something urgent." Emmett laughed

He lifted me off of my feet and cradled me in his arms.

"Shall we?" He asked giving me a mischievous grin

"We shall." I smiled

We began to head up the steps.

"Esme?" we heard Alice call

"Yes dear?"

"You may not want to be underneath that chandelier if you don't want plaster in your hair." She giggled

Emmett winked at me, and I felt that last trickle of guilt fade away.


	10. Edward: Any damn airline will do

What had I done? How could I do this to her? To my family? To myself? I loved her. I loved her with every part of myself and I couldn't fathom why I had decided to leave her. It was to protect her. I was doing this for her own good. Wasn't I? If this was the right decision then why was I tearing myself up? Why was I sitting in this dusty attic mourning for myself? I couldn't live without her. There was no way that I could. That phone call had changed my life. I could not live without her. I had to go. I had to go to the place I vowed never to go for Carlisle's sake. I loved my father. And my mother. And all of my siblings with all of my non-beating heart. But I loved Bella differently. More. And now that she couldn't live her life I could no longer live mine.

For the first time since being changed I struggled to get up off of the ground. I steadied myself and combed a finger through my unkempt hair. Alice would tell me to shower and get a new outfit, but what was the point? Why get neat and tidy to march to my death, or whatever it is that we do. I turned off my phone and slipped it into my pocket. There was no doubt that Alice would be calling me, lying to me and telling me that she was still alive. She knew what I was planning to do. But this time I could not listen to my sister.

I felt a little guilty. After all, Alice was my favorite sibling. The only other one who understood what it was like to see into the mind's of others. Her and her husband had helped me face my struggle of seeing into people's minds. I didn't have to do this to her. It would tear her apart. Jasper would be forced to carry the weight of her melancholy and depression. Not only would she have lost her best friend, she would have lost her brother. Jasper would miss me as well, but probably only because I loved Alice and understood her. Emmett would miss picking on me, and Rosalie could probably care less. But Carlisle and Esme would be destroyed.

They truly were my parents. I was their first child, their son. I had seen it all. Lived through it all, and it would pain them to see me go. But if Bella could commit suicide then so could I.

I left that attic. I left my soul behind in the dust. The rats could feast on my past for all I cared. I was nothing. I had sinned. I had lied. To protect my Bella. And for what? What was there to protect her from? Me, of course. But what else? Why had I killed us? I had literally murdered us. Wrenched us from our joy and contentment.

It was raining as I emerged. I stormed down the streets, perhaps a little too fast. I had to find the airport. I had to get to Italy. Aro would be delighted to see me. But for all the wrong reasons of course. He would think that I had changed my mind. He would think that I had come to join his guard. I would not be used for that. I would not be a tool that amused him. I would not be a trophy. A prize. I was going there to die. I had to die. I had to die for Bella.

I reached the airport and stormed through the revolving doors. The security guard flashed me a curious look, and I shot him a death glare before making my way to one of the check in counters.

"Hello sir! My name is Annie. Do you have your boarding passes?"

Her cheerful mood was making me feel even worse. And I was about to be rude towards her, which would put a damper on her mood, even though she had done nothing to deserve it.

"No I don't. I need to book a flight. Quickly."

"Okay! If you could please just give me your destination and the airline of your preference."

"Italy and any damn airline will do."

"The next flight leaves in half an hour. I think you'll be able to make it. It lands in Venice."

"Perfect."

"I'll need a form of identification, a passport, and a credit card."

I threw my driver's license, my passport, and my black credit card on the counter in front of me.

"There you have it." She smiled, as she swiped the credit card through the machine, "I don't suppose you have any luggage?"

"No. None at all."

"Well then you can walk right past that section, and just go through security. I know you don't have a pocket knife in your sock, but the guards might think otherwise."

No. No pocketknife. But razor sharp teeth, the ability to read minds, a body as thick as a plane, sharp nails, venom, and super strength. I did not belong on a plane.

"Thank you, Annie." I whispered, and I tried to force a smile onto my face

"This is all for a girl isn't it?" she asked with a knowing smile

"Yes. I screwed things up big time, and it may be too late for her to forgive me."

"That's not true. She may be timid at first, but she'll take you back with open arms."

"You don't know what I did to her." I told her in a warning voice filled with bitterness and venom

I walked away and followed her directions right to security. I surprisingly got through without a problem. I sat down in one of the airport seats and waited for them to call boarding.

**Well, there you have it! A look inside of Edward's head. Poor Annie. There will be another Edward's POV. Please review and tell me who's POV you would like to hear next. Also some of you wondered what music I listen to while I write. When I write in Edward's POV, I listen to the sort of songs listed below. I listen to different music for different character's POVs. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

You hold my heart-Kerry Muzzey

Beautiful-Moby

So Close-John McLoughlin

Clair de Lune- the apm orchestra

So Cold-Breaking Benjamin


	11. Alice: No I saw you jump Part 1

**So Edward's POV was a hit, huh? Apparently I nail depression and angst right on the head. So thank you for your nice reviews, and I apologize for not updating sooner. There certainly will be another chapter in Edward's perspective, but let's head back to our pixie-like friend. Here is the initial reaction of Bella jumping.**

_No, no, no._

There it was again. The image of Bella, standing on the edge of a cliff, a triumphant smile on her face. The wind blowing her hair. Her eyes determined. And then it happened. She bent her knees and jumped, letting out a scream of exhilaration.

_No, no, no._

As painful as it was, I kept replaying it in my head to make sure that her decision was set in stone. This could not be happening.

I had told him she would do this.

The vision replayed in my head once more, and I heard her body hit the water with a smack.

"Alice."

"Alice?"

Jasper was shaking my shoulders.

"Huh?" I looked up at him, confused and dazed

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Bella…she…she jumped."

"She what?"

"She…jumped, jumped off of a cliff."

I was shaking, and the dry sobs were continuous. He pulled me close to his chest and stroked my hair.

"Oh, Ali." He whispered, "This is all my fault. If I could have just controlled myself."

"He was going to make us leave anyway." I mumbled

"Still."

"All that matters now, is that Bella is dead."

"Alice, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know. I just…I just have to go to Forks." I decided, "Maybe she hasn't done it yet. I know I can't stop her, but just because she jumped, doesn't mean she's dead yet."

I removed myself from his lap.

"I'm driving back to Forks."

"Alice, no. Edward said we couldn't interfere anymore."

"Well, she's not just his property. She's my best friend!"

"Ali, please."

"You can come with me, but I'm going."

"I…I can't face her. And I know she's your friend, but we promised we would not interfere."

"Promises are made to be broken." I whispered

"Bye Jazzy." I hugged him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips

"Hurry back." He whispered

"I will. Forks and then back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled, before running down the stairs and out to the garage

"Alice, what's going on?" Rosalie asked

"Bella's dead."

"What?"

"She jumped off a cliff."

I slammed the garage door without further explanation, and got into my car. I started driving as fast as I could. I didn't know what I could do. What if Charlie was home? How could I tell him I knew? But I had to be there. I reached the airport and demanded a flight. The next two hours were spent filled with anxiety, my fingernails tapping against the tray in front of my seat. As soon as the plane landed and dismissed its passengers, I ran to the old house, got Carlisle's car, and drove to Bella's house for Charlie. To comfort him. To mourn for my friend. My best friend. My sister.

No one was at Chief Swan's house. I parked the car on the curb, and headed to the side of the house. I climbed in through Bella's window. It was open, which surprised me. Was she hoping that one night he'd climb through like he used to?

I looked around her room. Two days ago she had walked this floor. Used her desk. Slept in her bed.

I walked downstairs and waited at the kitchen table for Charlie. I watched her jump again and again in my mind as I waited.

What seemed like days later, I heard the door creak open. It was too lightly opened to be Charlie. I didn't recognize the scent. It smelled salty, and sick.

The person got closer, and I could make out the shape. It was definitely a girl. She searched for the light switch, but I stood up and flicked it on.

I stood there ready to see who the person was. Brown startled eyes. Brown hair. Cream colored skin. No, it couldn't be.

"Alice, oh, Alice!" she cried, slamming into me

The impact of her was not what made me cringe. It was her scent. I hadn't been around humans for months. But she was alive. Alive!

"Bella?" I double checked

She gasped in reply. And then immediately began sobbing. Had I made her upset?

I dragged her into the living room, and held her on my lap, like Jasper held me when I was upset. I massaged her back, and waited for her to talk.

Mere minutes later she began to babble.

"I'm…sorry. I'm just…so happy to see you!"

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay."

I wasn't saying this out loud for only her benefit.

"Yes." She bawled, nestling herself closer to me

Lavender and freesias tickled my nose. This would not end well.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you are." I explained, pursing my lips and turning away slightly

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized

Apologized? This was my fault. If I had been careful, and hunted…

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today." I explained, "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

"You saw me fall." She realized

"No. I saw you _jump."_

Who falls off a cliff? Okay, it was Bella we were talking about. But still.

I couldn't help shaking my head.

"I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me."

"Bella promised." I mimicked him, "Don't be looking for her future either, we've done enough damage."

"But just because I wasn't looking, doesn't mean I don't _see_. I wasn't keeping tabs on you. I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you…when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do nothing. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up." I expanded shaking my head

I still didn't understand how she was alive.

"I saw you go into the water." I mused, "and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think about what that would do to him? And my brother? Do you have _any_ idea what Edward-

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide." She interjected

Dubious, I eyed her, waiting for the real confession.

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

"No, but…it was for recreational purposes only."

Recreational purposes? Surely, she had a death wish. I waited for further explanation.

"I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving. It looked like…fun, and I was bored."

I waited for more.

"I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually, I didn't think much of the water at all."

Nope. Wasn't buying that story.

"So if you saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?"

Jacob? Oh yeah, that La Push kid. Why didn't I see him? Obviously if he made a decision that interfered with Bella's I should have. She went on to explain how he got to her, but I was only half-listening, an explanation brewing in my mind.

"Someone pulled you out?" I frowned, trying to take hold of a reason why I couldn't see this Jacob

"Yes. Jacob saved me."

Why couldn't I see him? I saw vampires best. Then humans. But what couldn't I see? Maybe if I nonchalantly sniffed her…

I leaned forward and sniffed her shoulder. Gross.

"Don't be ridiculous." I muttered, trying to categorize the scent

"What are you doing?"

"Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's…sort of my best friend…"

She rattled on and on about how strong he was, and then she said something that completely threw me.

"See, well he's….sort of a werewolf."

My jaw dropped. Not easy to surprise a vampire.

"Well, I guess that explains the smell. But does it explain what I didn't see?"

Werewolf or not, he should have been visible to me.

**Part 2 should be up soon**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Songs:

Papercut-Linkin Park

Chasing pavements-Adele

Cassie-Flyleaf

Pressure-Paramore


	12. Edward: La Tua Cantante

**Hello guys. So, not so many reviews, but hey, I'm not giving up, since there was a lot of traffic. The part 2 of Alice's chapter will be up next update, but this week I thought I'd give you guys some more Edward, since it was such a hit last time. Please review!!!**

Edward's POV:

Before my hand even touched the door he sensed my presence.

"Edward, my young friend, enter at once."

I pulled open the door to Aro's study and walked up to where he sat.

"Not that your presence is unwanted, but why are you here instead of home with my good friend Carlisle."

"Aro, I've come to request death." I told him, looking him straight in the eye

"Death?" he scoffed, "Only a century on this earth and you're bored? There are so many things for you to do. So much to discover. You are but a child, my friend. Only a select few are chosen to live for eternity. Why waste this gift?"

"Is that what you think it is? A gift?"

"Ah, but it is even more. A blessing, perhaps. As I've stated, only a handful of the people of the world are turned into these gifted creatures who can value life for perpetuity."

"I'm sorry, but I do not wish to carry the burden of this so called blessing."

"This much I understand. But why? Are you not satisfied with your diet? As much as I value and admire Carlisle's commitment to his vegetarianism, I do find it peculiar myself, and perhaps you share my judgement."

"It's not my hunting lifestyle."

"It isn't? Come, young one. Give me your hands so that I may see why you have come to me to beg for bereavement."

Give him my hands?

"May I ask why you need to see my hands?"

"So I may view your thoughts and fathom why you have come to request such a sinister thing."

"It seems we have something in common." I forced out a smile

"Why, you read minds as well, do you not?"

"Yes. Without contact, as well."

"What I would give to share that talent. You see, my boy, I can see every thought you have ever spoken, saw, experienced, smelled, loved, hated, and only thought but never acted."

"I can only read passing thoughts."

"Ah. So in ways we are both disabled."

"Perhaps."

"Alright, put out your hands so that I may read."

I put my hands in his wrinkly, silky ones and focused on his mind, as my 100 years of life passed through his mind.

My father. My mother. Meeting Carlisle. The change. My first hunt. Esme. My rebellious years. Rosalie. Then Emmett. The years I lived with the four of them. Alice and Jasper. Tanya. The Denalis. Moving to Forks. Meeting Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

Every touch, every kiss, every moment of struggle. Every sniff of her scent. Every moment of frustration and aggravation when I couldn't hear what she was thinking. How she looked the first day I met her. My conversation with Tanya. My conversation with Alice. Baseball. The prom. How beautiful she had looked. Her birthday. That day in the woods.

"La Tua Cantante." Aro murmured

"Excuse me?"

"It seems you have a singer. La Tua Cantante. Someone who's blood sings to you."

"How did you know?"

"It's fairly obvious from your thoughts."

"Mmm."

"So let me clarify. This girl. Human none the less, is the reason you are begging for demise?"

"She's not just some human girl."

"Oh, this much I can see as well. You love her. I admire that you were drawn to her because of her scent, and decided to turn that into a relationship. And you protect her. It inspires me."

I waited in silence.

"But now you come to me, basically on your knees. Is the scent too much?"

"No, I'm afraid there was an incident."

"Her birthday."

"Right. You see, at her birthday party, all was well until she opened a present and got a paper cut."

He licked his lips, as the thought crossed his mind once again. He had, no doubt, caught her delectable scent.

"She is indeed delectable. I'm sure the cut didn't help much."

"For us, it was not that bad. But for Jasper, it was indeed. You see, Jasper is our newest vegetarian. He's only doing it for his mate, really. But he is struggling, and the paper cut tipped him over, and he snapped. He didn't get to her,, but it changed the way I felt about Bella feeling safe around my family.

So I left her. I forced my family to break off all contact with her, and move away. I lied to her. I told her I didn't want her. And though I was devastated, all seemed to be going well, until I got a call from my sister, Rosalie, who informed me that Bella had committed suicide."

"My, my."

"So, yes, if possible I'd like to join her, or at least not be able to enjoy life when she can't."

"Let me deliberate."

"Quickly, please."

"What's the rush? I have all of infinity to decide."

"Maybe you do. But I'd like the decision to be made as quickly as possible. I don't want to spend another minute on this earth without her."

"Such a waste." He murmured

"Excuse me? You're saying that Bella's a waste?"

"No, my friend, not her. You. Such a talented vampire. Mind reading and fast, as well."

"Have you decided?"

"There is much to deliberate, Edward. Much, much, much to deliberate."

"A quick, mind reader. Who tolerates the scent of humans quite well."

"I'm not an object for sale, Aro. Will you execute me or not?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. No."

"Well, why not?"

"As I stated before, it is a waste."

"But I will offer you something."

"What?" I muttered in disgust

Why wouldn't he rid me of this pain? Had I not suffered enough?

"You can join the guard. In fact, I welcome you with open arms."

"Join your guard?" I laughed, "I come for you begging for death, and you offer me a position on your guard? Me. A member of the Volutri?"

"So?"

"No! Absolutely not. No! No! No! You can kill me now, or I'll find some way to make it happen!"

"I will not end your life."

"Then I'll find some way to end it myself."

If Bella wasn't alive, I wasn't going to live.

**PLEASE REVIEW BELOW (AN EARLY UPDATE MIGHT JUST APPEAR)**


	13. Alice:No I saw you jump Part 2

**I would love to have some reasonable excuse for this update being late, but I have none, and therefore I must apologize. I wish I could tell you that I didn't update because I was momentarily in shock from my phone call with Stephenie Meyer regarding the novel I'm currently working on, but I can't because even though I am working on a book, it sadly has nothing to do with Stephenie, or vampires and Twilight for that matter. So, apology accepted? Please? Okay thanks!**

Previously:

Why couldn't I see him? I saw vampires best. Then humans. But what couldn't I see? Maybe if I nonchalantly sniffed her…

I leaned forward and sniffed her shoulder. Gross.

"Don't be ridiculous." I muttered, trying to categorize the scent

"What are you doing?"

"Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's…sort of my best friend…"

She rattled on and on about how strong he was, and then she said something that completely threw me.

"See, well he's….sort of a werewolf."

My jaw dropped. Not easy to surprise a vampire.

"Well, I guess that explains the smell. But does it explain what I didn't see?"

Werewolf or not, he should have been visible to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The smell?" she repeated

"You smell awful." I admitted, "A werewolf? Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure. I guess you weren't with Carlisle the last time there were werewolves here in Forks?"

"No. I hadn't found him yet." I mumbled, concentrated on the information Bella had just revealed

"Your best friend is a werewolf?" I asked, too stubborn to believe her

She nodded.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. He's only been a werewolf for a few weeks."

A few weeks? A few weeks! Surely she had a death sentence.

"A _young _werewolf? Even worse- You are a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to stay out of trouble?"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves-

"Until they lose their tempers." I finished, shaking my head

Unbelievable.

"Leave it to you Bella." I laughed darkly, "Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town, But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find."

She ignored my dig, and went on to talk about how the vampires hadn't really left after all.

"Victoria? Laurent?" I hissed, my eyes darkening at the thought of my best friend in grave danger

"Danger magnet, remember?"

"Tell me everything-start at the beginning."

I listened to her tale of melancholy as if my endless life depended on it. I clung to every word and every emotion. Every breath. Every decision.

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" I asked her, but I was really asking myself, and most importantly, Edward

The dark conversation continued, and led to me promising not to leave her, and so I hunted and returned. _I kept my promises._

Talking to Charlie the next morning only made me feel worse. Even though Jasper had repeatedly told me that it wasn't my fault, I still felt as if it was.

I told Bella about my past. Only the minor details though, such as my name, my sister's and the dates of admission and my "death". It was a sore subject for me.

I told her about everyone in my family. All but one.

All was well until the damn dog showed up, forcing me to relocate.

I was outside sniffing around for a small animal or two. There was nothing wrong with taking extra precaution around Bella. That's when I heard it. The sound that would forever change my life.

I climbed back into Bella's room and listened as Jacob talked on the phone. I wasn't able to hear the caller because my eyes glazed over and I was shaken by the impact of the vision.

_Rosalie, cell phone in hand, innocently staring out at the snowy landscape. Dialing a number on the phone._

No, no, no. She wouldn't.

_Edward getting up off the floor of the attic, deciding to go somewhere. _

But where?

_Rosalie putting the phone back in her pocket._

_Edward still sitting in a fetal position, with his head against his chest._

Edward was obviously making decisions based on Rosalie's.

_The phone back in her hand. Saying something._

_Edward closing his cell phone, the wordless sound cut off by his hang up. Edward getting up and walking to the nearest airport. Looking for a flight to Italy._

I had to do something. Save him.

I ran down the steps.

"Bella." I choked

"Alice, what's wrong?" she cried, rushing to my side

My eyes still focused on the future.

_He was fumbling around for his wallet. He would have ran there, but he needed the time to think._

Back out, Edward. Back out.

_The damn attendee handing him a one way ticket._

"Edward." I whispered

I returned from my haze at the same time that Bella lost her balance and went numb.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob demanded

I ignored him and turned to the girl who was the only one whom could save my brother.

"Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry."

"Stay back." Wolf boy warned

"Calm down, Jacob Black. You don't want to do that so close to her."

Edward was dying and this young wolf wanted to take out his anger on me? In front of Bella?

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus."

"Alice? What happened?"

_He was boarding the plane. Silently apologizing to Emmett. Rose. Jasper. Esme. Carlisle. Me. Bella._

"I don't know. What is he thinking?!?"

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the first number I could think of.

"Rose I need to talk to Carlisle _now_."

"Alice, he's hunting."

"Fine, as soon as he's back."

"Are you driving back here?"

"No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?"

And then my worst fears came true. She had told him. Told Edward that Bella had jumped. And died. Even though I had seen it, I wouldn't believe it.

"Why? Why, would you do that Rosalie."

"She's just some human who he didn't love anyway. And now there's nothing holding him back. He can come home."

"Well, you're wrong on both accounts, though, Rosalie. So that would be a problem, don't you think?"

"Wait. She's alive?"

"Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine-I was wrong."

"But your vision…"

"It's a long story."

"But, so what? It doesn't matter now anyway."

"But you're wrong about that part too. That's why I'm calling."

"What? You seriously think he's going to pull a Romeo?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw."

"I..I didn't think that. I…Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry. I'll call him, and tell him the truth. I'll…"

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." I snapped, closing the phone

I had to save Edward, and only Bella could help me. I needed my brother back, and more importantly, my sister.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clocks-Coldplay

Fight Inside-Red

Better off dead- Faders

Be here now-Oasis


	14. Edward: An apology and a blessing

**So here is the next installment, which is in Edward's POV, by popular demand, and also because…IT'S JUNE 20****TH****! And if you don't know what that means, then you are not a devoted "Twilight" fan. You should be ashamed.**

**Well for those of you who haven't realized it. It's Edward's 108****th**** birthday. Happy Birthday Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!**

**This is a part of Twilight that I'd always pictured happening. It takes place a week before *BREAKING DAWN SPOILER* Edward and Bella's wedding, but still has to do with when Edward went to Italy. Let me know what you think, and who's pov you want next.**

Edward's POV

Thoughts were running a mile a minute in Jasper's head. Regret, mostly. He wanted forgiveness. I knew what he wanted forgiveness for.

It was the topic that was always hanging around in my mind. Bella. What he did to my Bella. And yes, at that time I had been furious with him. Though he struggled with our diet, did he not have the control to not hunt the woman whom I loved? The woman who was most likely to become my wife? His sister?

In a way it was cannibalism, and I loathed him for it.

But over time I had come to forgive him. I knew how utterly mind blowing her scent was. The beautiful combination of lavender and freesia. How could he not be drawn to her?

But he had never had the nerve to apologize to my face. And now he was taking the time to. Which was truly touching.

"Edward, I-

"I know, Jasper."

"Of course you do." He chuckled, "Never a dull moment with Alice or you around."

"Or you." I added

"True."

"You want to apologize for what you almost did to Bella?"

"More than that."

I motioned for him to go on.

"When I was with you when Alice was fitting you for your suit, I saw how happy you were. That you were finally marrying Bella. You do not know how happy it makes me that you have found someone who is your soul mate. But I couldn't help feeling guilty. Had I not been held back that September, I could have killed her. And even though I didn't kill her right there, in a sense I did."

"What do you mean you killed her, Jasper?"

"I killed her. I killed you. If I hadn't caved in, we never would have left. And she never would have attempted to kill herself, and neither would you."

"That part is not your fault. None of it, to be truly honest."

"But it is. And I need you to say that you forgive me. You may not consider it my fault, but I do. Do you know how it feels to have your almost sister be scared of you? Like she can't be in a room with you? How it feels to have your brother make sure she's not near you so that you don't slip and accidentally kill her? Do you know how it feels to have your wife crying to you day and night about leaving her best friend? I know that you have struggled worse than I. You have lost Bella many times, but most of them were because of me, and I need you to forgive me."

Forgive him? Of course I would forgive him. Need he ask for my forgiveness?

"Jasper, of course I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Of course. Believe me, I hadn't thought of how much weight this had put on your shoulders. I've been so selfish for the past few years. I want you to forgive me."

"For what?"

"For being so arrogant and rude towards you. For making you and Alice leave. For making everyone leave. For making you feel so guilty. For making you feel the need to apologize to me."

"I- I guess a forgive you." He laughed

"Come here." I motioned, holding my arms out and pulling him into a hug, "I know our bond isn't the strongest in our family, but you are very dear to me and I would never be able to live with you holding a grudge."

"That means a lot to mean, Edward."

"I'm sure it does. And please do not worry. Bella also forgives you. In fact, she's never blamed you at all."

"Never?"

"Never. She blamed herself."

"She blamed herself for being an appeasing smelling girl in a house of hungry vampires?" he smiled

"Yes." I nodded, a serious expression on my face

"It truly does mean a lot to me, Edward."

"As does your apology."

"Well, thank you, and I guess, you're welcome."

I couldn't help letting out a little chuckle.

"That wasn't the only reason you wanted to talk to me, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." he admitted

"Of course it wasn't. Go on."

"I wanted to give you, er, my blessing?"

"Your blessing?" I laughed

"Yes. As corny as it sounds. I know you have Carlisle and all, but I feel like I should give your marriage with Bella a sort of blessing. And I figure that since I've been married for a while, I do sort of have the power to do that."

"Alright, Jazz. Let's hear it."

"Edward. Bella is your sunshine. Your life was dark and gloomy before, and at first you denied the relationship when Alice first saw it, but I think that you two are beautiful together. I know that Charlie and Carlisle have given you their fatherly blessing, but as your brother I want to tell you that I'm more than happy for you. It was hard to live with you knowing how miserable you were with three married couples in the house. You have no idea how much your mood as lightened. Your feelings of love and joyfulness fill me up, and I can't help spreading them around. So congratulations, and I know that your relationship will last for years to come. For eternity."

"Thank you for your toast, Jasper. If I had a best man, it might have been you."

"Yeah, me or Emmett, what a compliment." He laughed, punching my shoulder lightly

"Really, thank you."

"No, thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Playlist-

Brighter Than Sunshine-Aqualung (I truly feel this is Edward and Bella's song)

Lullaby-The Mitch Hansen Band

Bella's Lullaby-Carter Burwell

Black Roses Red- Alana Grace

Clair De Lune-The APM Orchestra

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
